


SNK/AOT Drabbles

by Cutthroat



Series: So much Fluff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Torture, Caves, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Torture, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small panic attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutthroat/pseuds/Cutthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of pairings with ways I wanna have with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi x Armin:Trapped

The dust swarms around them, and armin swears to himself that he's going to choke, the coated stains on the wall are the least bit of his worries, he feels himself trembling, the moaning of the lab/cave echoes as he looks around, vision still at bay.

 

He hears a woman's voice, "W-where are we!? LET US OUT!" she shrieks, armin flinched at the loudness of her voice, he never liked yelling, he didn't even like when him and Levi argued. 

 

Levi, his eyes widen mind racing with questions, was he here? Is he alright? he's not dead is he? Oh god what if he's dead?

and then suddenly, a soft mostly quiet for only armin to hear, "Armin." 

He turns around, facing a man black hair, and a soft annoyed expression on his face mostly due to the chick whose freaking out.

Armin launches at him. 

Levi only chuckles lightly, hugging the trembling blond back, the shrieking is louder as the girl freaks out, Levi resists the urge to tell her to shut up, and fucking calm down, but he needs to take care of armin first, he's cold.

Wrapping his arms around the boy tightly they scoot away from the girl and man or boy, Armin's face buried in his chest as the trembling calms down, Levi kisses his forehead.

there's a grunt, from the man next to them and the girl pauses from screaming and goes over to the boy "Marco!" She screams, Armin just buries his head trying to get comfortable on Levi's lap.

 

The boy named Marco opened his eye's, as he tried to move, he felt stuck paralyzed, then he looked up. "Sasha?" He spoke quietly voice scratchy, sasha helped him up, grunting as he lays his back on the hard wall?

He looks at sasha confused, "W-where are we?" Sasha shivers and shrugs her shoulders "I-i don't know."

Quickly. "A cave."

They both turn there heads to the voice seeing a blonde boy sitting on his laps.

"Who are you?" Marco asks

Levi looked away from them, should he really give them his real name? and then h he thinks, that's what happened the last time armin and him got in trouble. "Nick." He replies as he began rubbing soft circles in armins back, as he falls asleep.

Sasha looks at the blonde boy "What's hi-" Levi cuts her off "Doesn't matter." 

They don't need to know every little detail.

Marco opened his mouth but closed it again trying to find the right words to speak. "Why are we here?"

 

Nick -Levi- decides to be blunt, ignoring there questions as he continues to caress armins back.

The night was long and heavy, and when Armin wakes up they'll go and search a way out.

Just like they always do.


	2. Hannes x Eren: Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren never knew how noticeable he was. Until now,  
> Hannes gets a bruised nipple.  
> AU! No Titans! Alive!Carla Mpreg!Eren

The footsteps got louder, and every time they did eren just wanted to run, shuffling his hands around in his pockets, he was wearing his favorite hoodie it was a little big on him. But he still liked it. - _Hannes let him borrow it anyway.-_

"Eren, honey what did you want to tell me?" Eren jumped the soft and comforting sound of his mom's voice, eren looked up a small smile "H-hey mom."

Carla frowned, she knew her kids better them that, and even if eren never stuttered, she raised her kids. "Eren, what's wrong?" 

She must've hit something because eren's face turned panicky and he looked everywhere but at her.

"Eren. Look at me." She said sternly.

Eren gulped, turning to look at his mother, she sat down beside him, reaching to grab his hand.

There was a brief silence before eren spoke.

"M-mom.. I'm-"  eren was crying now,choking softly.

Carla's expression turned soft, as she huddled her son to her, "Its okay, honey." She reassured him.

"I know." Carla spoke ceasing her son's cries.

Eren looked up,  face expression confused. "W-what?"

Carla smiled, "You think I wouldn't notice? The different clothing, You sneaking put at night and coming back in. And that hoodie is a little bit big on you." Carla chuckled as a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks.

"O-oh.."was all eren could as he looked away.

"Honey, you don't need to worry. I'm right here with you, like I always was."

Eren smiled "I-i..Thanks.."

\---------------

He bit on the straw making it flat, as he saw eren but with carla behind him, he thinks. D-did it go well?

The front door opens, carla steps out first, telling eren to wait by the door. 

He feels uneasy about this and carla just smiles at him. "Ms.Jaeger." he stutters over the J.

She comes to him, and he wonde- "Shit!" He curses as carla grabs his nipple, he hears eren' faint laughter in the background.

"Now that's settled,I want you to use protection next time, not that I don't like being a grandmother, I'm still young and so is eren." Holding his nipples proactively he looks at eren who grins back at him.

Hannes Huffs. As carla talks to eren about Baby showers, and baby names.


End file.
